The proposed contractor shall provide the Office of the Director, NIDDK with logistical and administrative support services. The Office of the Director has ultimate responsibility for the research sponsored and the results disseminated by the Institute. The Director and staff are involved in planning and coordinating the various activities of each of the NIDDK's Divisions and Programs. Specific services required can be categorized as follows: (a) Media relations; (b) Publications and reproduction of printed products; (c ) Support for workshops, conferences and meetings; (d) Written response to public inquiries and science writing (e) Exhibit services; (f) Design and maintenance of the NIDDK homepage; (g) Messenger service; (h) Support of National Outreach Programs; (i) Support of Three National Information Clearinghouses.